The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of pomegranate tree, botanically known as Punica granatum L. of the Lythraceae family, and hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination ‘YAIN’.
The new Punica granatum ‘YAIN’ was discovered and selected by the inventors, Yirmiyahu Zamiri and Nimrod Zamiri, as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation growing in a cultivated area in 2005 in Yesod Hama'ala, North Galilee, Israel. The new Punica granatum ‘YAIN’ was selected by the inventors based on large sized fruit, attractive fruit color and appearance, mid-season ripening and soft seed.
Asexual propagation of the new Punica granatum variety by cuttings, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new variety are firmly fixed and retained through successive cycles of asexual propagation. The new variety propagates true-to-type.